


Cheerleader

by Kittycat



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycat/pseuds/Kittycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is 10 and wants to join cheer leading and Burt wants to be a supportive dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheerleader

Burt was very reluctant at first but he knew Elizabeth would let Kurt do it so he would too. He went to the sports store and bought him a pair of workout shorts. When he got home he knocked on Kurt’s door.

“Kurt may I come in?”

Burt heard Kurt’s muffled voice through the door, “no dad I’m not talking to you.”

Burt laughed then pushed his son’s door open.

“I got you something kid.”

Kurt looked up from where his head was smashed into his pillow. Burt held up the shorts.

“Those are hideous.”

“I’m sorry it’s all they had, but you’re going to need them if you’re going to be a cheerleader.”

Kurt stood up and started bouncing on his bed, “really dad?”

“Yes, but we need to talk first.” Burt sat on Kurt’s bed and waited for him to settle down.

“You know you may be bullied for being a cheerleader right Kurt?”

“It can’t be any worse than it already is.”

Burt winced.

“Well, I’m going in with you.”

“Dad no!”

“Yes, I’m going to sit and watch you, just for the first few practices.”

Kurt huffed then agreed.

The next day Burt didn’t know what to expect. There was a gym full of girls and their moms. A few dads were scattered about the seating areas looking bored. After signing Kurt in and meeting the coach who was very surprised but also very happy he sat next to a man and his son.

“Look dad another boy is doing it, why can’t I?” the little boy asked.

“Because Blaine only fairy boys do it. Cheerleading is a girl sport; we can sign you up for football when the season starts.”

Burt but in, “don’t you dare say that about my son.”

The man turned to him, “I’m sorry I didn’t know you were sitting there.”

“It shouldn’t matter if I’m sitting here or across the gym you don’t insult my son. I let him do it because I love him and I want him to be happy.”

Just then Kurt ran over and sat down on Burt’s lap. He was beaming.

“Having fun buddy?”

“Yeah, all the girls are so nice; do you think I could have a big sleep over this weekend and invite them all?”

“Maybe, I’ll think about it.”

“Thanks dad.” Kurt kissed Burt’s cheek then returned to the group that was practicing a few basic moves.

When Burt first found out his wife was pregnant with a boy he couldn’t wait to throw the football around in the yard or take him to his first baseball game, but he couldn’t be more proud of Kurt. He was so happy Kurt is who he is and he will always be fighting for him to be happy until he could fight his own battles. And even then he would always have his back. Burt couldn’t ask for a better son.


End file.
